


Wild Beast

by Breadthecat



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: M/M, Other, apocalypse au, monster au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:11:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breadthecat/pseuds/Breadthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm horrible at these so just read the story, cuz I'm proud of it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Painful to Remember

Tom paced the empty lab, refraining from remembering the horrors that happened in this wretched place. Howls could be heard from outside, causing Tom to flitch. He rubbed his arm, which was littered with scars like the rest of his body. He shuddered, thinking of the event that had caused all this. The scars, the victims, the apocalypse. It was all his fault. He was one of the many who created the monsters that now roamed the streets. He was the one to free them. He was rash to think they would leave peacefully. He only wanted to fix what he had help caused. They had attacked him, he had no way to defend himself.  
~flashback~  
All he could hear was the alarms going off and the sound of rampant animals. He felt the assortment of claws and teeth dig into his flesh, attempting to tear him to pieces. A large figure pushed to the front, using its- no, his body to protect him. When the commotion cleared up, he could make out the figure.  
“M-Matt?” He had managed to stutter out. The being sat down in front of him, inspecting Tom's wounds. Matt was the primary reason he had broke the “monsters” free. He was the closest person to him and he was experimented on too, despite Tom's protest.   
“Shhhhhhhhh, you need medical attention” Matt calmly told Tom. Before Tom could protest, Matt ran off. Tom stiffly pushed himself to lean against the wall. Blood was pooling below him. Matt scampered back, holding assorted bandages in his arms. Her refused to acknowledge the fact that Matt was a monster too. Matt seemed nervous as he bandaged Tom up.   
“I-I'm s-sorry” Tom muttered. Matt simply sighed, smiled and shook his head. When Matt finished he sat down next to Tom. They sat in silence until Tom passed out.   
~end flashback~

Tom shakily sighed, he hadn't seen Matt since. He's seen bits and pieces from the news that monsters had taken over most of the state and some of the monsters could infect other people. Tom sat on the floor, knowing he was unable to leave this “jail”. He had to lock himself in the keep the monsters out. A small ding was heard, but Tom didn't move. He was attempting to fix what he caused. But, without a monster to test on, he was forced to test on himself. He wasn't in the mood to continue his testing at that moment. He laid down on the cold floor, slowly falling asleep.


	2. Unease

Tom awoke to a scuffing sound. He jolted upright, bouncing to his feet. Slowly turning, he searched for the source. More scuffing, along with footsteps. It was more than one pair. The noise paused but it sounded close. A soft knock came from behind Tom, causing him to freeze.  
“Tom?” Someone asked nervously. Tom turned around, recognizing the voice.   
“Matt?” Tom responded, surprised. Matt ran up to Tom and hugged him.   
“I'm so sorry I left! I hope you don't mind company, I did bring some friends” Matt excitedly explained. Tom tilted his head, confused. Matt pointed towards where he came. Two other males stood there. One wore a green hoodie, had a mop of brown hair and bright green eyes slightly hidden underneath. He looked completely human. On the other hand, the other did not. He wore a red, battered hoodie, had his brown hair in two spikes, and sharp red eyes. He had a long, black tail behind his with a puff of fur at the end. A pair of leathery bat-like wings hung behind him, one of them appeared slightly torn. A smug but knowing grin was painted on his face. Tom got an unsettling feeling from him, as if he knew him…

Tom didn't realize he had backed away a step. Matt quickly cut in.  
“Tom, I know you don't have the best experience with… Uh… You know… But Tord’s really nice! So is Edd.” Matt said nervously, his brown feathery wings fluffing themselves. Tom sighed and noded.   
“Ok, well I'm Tom. Make yourselves at home. It's not great but it's safe and spacious” Tom introduced himself. He then turned and walked off to find places for the new guests to sleep. Tom still had a lingering feeling of unease, shuddering slightly.

Tord and Edd turned to Matt.   
“Now what?” Tord asked. He swore he knew that guy. Tom…   
“Well, I guess we can hang out? I can go see where Tom went off to!” Matt replied happily.   
“Ok!” Edd answered, beaming. Tord sighed, stuffing his hands into his hoodie. He followed behind Matt and Edd as the chatted happily. This place brought back terrible memories. He may of escaped long ago, before the rest had, but it still scared him. He nervously watched his surroundings, scanning the strange machines and cages around him. He didn't feel safe here.


	3. Tapes

This was his only chance. He slammed into the unlocked door, knocking down the scientist behind it. He dug his claws into the man's back, listening to the cut off call for help turn into a sharp, pained gasp. He ripped his claws down and out, kicking the man away. But this man didn't go down easy, he stumbled back up, grabbing a syringe. He panicked and lunged at the man. The both slammed into the wall. The man’s head slammed into the wall, knocking him out cold. He took his chance. The freed beast bolted down the halls, preparing for flight. Someone or something along the trail snagged his wing, causing him to stumble. He kept going, nothing was going to deter him from his freedom. The hall opened up into a large room and he took the the ceiling. He used his body weight to smash the glass ceiling and fled into the night.  
~~~

 

Tom paced the quiet laboratory. Everyone was asleep but Tom. He had work he needed to do. He was about to pick up the syringe but it occurred to him, why did those people get tested on? Why Matt? Tom walked out of the lab and down a long corridor. He turned into a room, in which the sign had been scratched out by large claws. He stood outside the door. Did he want to know? He pondered but then decided. Tom grabbed a ring of keys from his pocket, quickly finding the correct key. He unlocked the door with a soft click. Hesitantly, he opened the door.

The room was rather bare. A desk was at one end with a filing cabinet next to it. A old TV sat in the corner. Unlike many other rooms, this one was clear of claw marks. Tom walked up the the filing cabinet. He tried to gently pull it open, not wanting to make too much noise. To his dismay it was stuck. Tom yanked it open, causing the drawer to fall to the floor with a crash. Tom paused, listening. Nothing stirred. Tom went back to the filing cabinet. This drawer was filled with VCR tapes with names written on them. Tom scanned the names, hoping to find Matt or maybe Tord. He didn't find either in this drawer but something else caught his eye. All but one of the tapes had full first and last name. This single one said “high concern: T-” the rest was scratched out but it looked like only two missing letters. Intrigued, Tom picked it up. He scanned all sides before taking it over to the TV. He popped it into the VCR player and turned on the TV. The screen was filled with static for a few seconds but there was no noise. Then, the screen flickered to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger are great


	4. Purple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally didn't forget to post this here

The video showed Tom standing in the middle of a lab room, holding a syringe in his hands. His face was in shadows but you could make the tears screaming down his face. He seemed to be talking to himself but the recording didn't pick up audio. His hands were trembling as he stared down at the purple syringe. He raised the syringe to his own arm.   
“No…” The current Tom muttered to himself. He watched in horror as the video showed him inject himself with the liquid. Both Tom's stumbled back, the one in the video hitting the wall while the current one sat on the floor in shock. The tom in the video convulsed in pain. He watched the transformation in terror, the long slick tail curling behind him, the horns sprouting from his head. The sickening purple tint spread across him. The form grew in size and proportion, the face growing longer, the body became larger and stocky. He almost resembled a T. Rex, with a more muscular build and a sharp toothed maw. The two socket like eyes had merged into one gaping eye. Lights began to flare and the screen began to static. Everything was hard to make out and a swift swish of a tail cut out the tape. 

Tom stared at the TV in shock.   
“No… How-.. That's not possible…” He murmured to himself, shaking slightly. He stared at his own hands, struggling to process what had happened. He didn't recall this event in his memory but at this point that wasn't much of a surprise. His memory had plummeted after a strange event... Tom took a deep breath, standing up. He instantly regretted it, sinking to the floor with a grim realization. All his tests to find the cure were pointless. There was no way of knowing if he was still monster or not. Meaning any of the previous tests could of worked. He stared blankly at the wall, unsure what to do anymore. He absentmindedly made his way out of the room before blacking out.

 

Tom woke up the next morning on the floor. He sighed pushing himself to a sitting position. He was the first one up so no one saw his unconscious. He struggled to recall what had happened last night. He shrugged at stood up, wandering over to the test he had yet to try. He lifted the vial, examining the purple contents. The memory came crashing back. The vial in his hand shattered as he stumbled backwards. Tom took a sharp inhale, recollecting himself. He stared at the glass in his hands, which were cut up and bleeding. Tom sighed and stormed off to clean himself up.   
Tord watched in confusion as those events unfolded.


	5. Snooping

Tord was intrigued. He stalked Tom quietly from behind. Tom was walking down the corridor, mumbling under his breath. Tord peered through each doorway as he passed, many of them interesting. But he had no time to search its contents, his main priority was Tom… Or what Tom was up to, that is. Tom abruptly stopped and turned around. Tom froze when he saw Tord.   
“I- uh… Are you ok?” Tord spat out, stumbling over his words. Tom looked at him blankly before shaking his head.   
“Yeah I'm fine!” He replied nervously. His hand was hidden behind his back. Tord sighed and rolled his eyes.  
“So you didn't just crush glass in your hands that contained a mystery liquid?” Tord asked sarcastically. Tom cursed under his breath, looking away.   
“I'm just tired, ok?” Tom countered, sounding annoyed.   
“Ok, ok friend. No need to get so defensive!” Tord chuckled, putting his hands up in mock surrender.   
“Just let me be, there is nothing to see here…” Tom rolls his eyes and walks past Tord. Tord watches as Tom disappears into a side room, closing the door behind him. He walks back down the corridor, getting a better look inside the other rooms. Most of them are bare, some others are covered in claw marks, all of them however, have a thin coat of dust. He continued walking, none of the rooms catching his eye. As he strolls past a room he notices faint static coming from it. Tord circles back to the room, peering inside. There is a TV on and a file cabinet drawer on the floor. On closer inspection, the thin coat of dust has been disturbed. Someone has been here recently. Tord approached the flickering TV, a VCR player had ejected a tape. He reached for the tape and-  
“What do you think you're doing?” Tom questioned angrily. Tord froze.  
“Uh….” He cursed under his breath.   
“Out!” Tom pointed out of the room and Tord followed. They glared at one another as they passed.   
~time skip~  
“If any of you guys want something to eat follow me..” Tom instructed the others. Both Edd and Matt hopped off the couch like eager puppies. Tord rolled his eyes a followed behind from a distance. He watched Matt catch up to Tom, his raccoon tail wagging. He tuned out the happy conversation and Tord slowed his walking to try to sneak back into the room. Anticipation has been killing him. He paused outside of the room, waiting for the others to continue. Unfortunately for Tord, Tom paused and glared at him. Tord sighed, frustrated but he kept walking. Tom continued walking but glanced behind him every so often. The made their way to a kitchen.   
“Help yourself. Just remember we have a limited supply of food” he walks to another fridge and pulls out a smirnoff. He smiles and opens it. Matt frowns at the action and sighs. They all get their food and sit down at a table. Tom doesn't join them and instead disappears into a lab.


	6. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today in: hah I forgot to update ao3 part 1

"Tom drinks?" Edd asked.   
"Yeah.." Matt replied sadly.  
Tord didn't input into the conversation, focused on other matters. Like how to find out what Tom is hiding. His tail twitched back and forth in annoyance.   
"- is that ok Tord?" Matt asked, causing Tord to flinch.   
"Sorry, what?" Tord asked, somewhat embarrassed. Matt tilted his head and giggled.   
"Edd and I are going out for a bit in search of material. You are going to stay here with Tom, ok?" Matt repeated to Tord. He sighed and nodded.  
"Yeah that's fine." Tord replied, displeased.   
"Besides, it'll leave some bonding time between you and Tom!" Matt added, smiling. Tord rolled his eyes, but smiled slightly. 

Tord waited patiently for the others to finish. Soon Matt and Edd rushed out of sight, calling out their farewells. Tord huffed and glanced around. Tom wasn't to be found, not surprising. Tord got up and wandered the facility, his tail sweeping behind him. As he approached the "forbidden" room a loud crash came from one of laboratories. Tord huffed and ignored it, "I can't miss this opportunity...".  
He wandered into the room, scanning the open drawer briefly before turning his attention to the TV. The faint static filled the air as thick as the tension was. He approached the flickering TV with heavy interest, only glancing around once to check that Tom hadn't decided to show up. He sighs and pushes the tape it, tapping his foot as the player reads it. As the screen flickers to life he watches with intrigue. As the events unfold Tord stiffens, muttering and stuttering over words of disbelief. Tord swivels on his heels, still murmuring as he wanders out of the room. Another loud crash followed by a panicked Yelp brought Tord back to reality.  
Sirens start going off and huge metal doors are closing all the main labs. Tord sees a blurred figure as the door slams closed. He pounds on the door "Tom!Tom what's going on! Tom?!". The blaring sirens muffle any reply. A soft growl fills the area and Tord freezes. "Tom?" Tord calls out and it's soon followed by a loud bang as something hits the door. Tord just sits on the floor, leaning against the door as another voice rises about the sirens. "Tom! Tord!" Matt's panicked voice rang out. Tord hops to his feet, following the voice to find Matt carrying Edd bridal style. Edd was shaking and had a large bite mark on his arm, his blood already glowing green. His eyes were sealed shut but the glow was already seeping through. "Where's Tom!? We need to help Edd!" Matt sounds terrified. Tord shakes his head "it's too late for Edd....."


	7. Sirens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today in: I forgot to update ao3 part 2

Tord pounded on the metal doors, calling frantically for Tom. All he could hear where pained growls and thudding footsteps. Tord had sent Matt off to comfort Edd. Transformation can be painful…. The sirens had yet to quiet and he could hear soft whimpers and whines. Tord leans his head against the door in defeat, shaking lightly. This couldn't be happening. The one chance to fix this is gone. Suddenly the sirens stopped, filling the lab with a breath-halting silence. Tord tensed, listening to the whimpers.

“Tom… Thomas are you there?” Tord softens his voice, trying to be soothing. A soft whine comes as reply. “Tom, I need you to open the door. I know you're probably scared… I saw the video…. I want to help” he steps back and let's himself shift into more of a monster form in preparation. There is a long pause of nothing before the door opens, followed by scurrying. Tom isn't in sight. Tord lowers himself to all fours and trots inside. He sniffs the air, quickly picking up scent. Tord keeps low to the ground, tracking Tom. The closer he got, the louder the whimpers were. The scent lead him to a shadowy corner. Tord simply sits, searching for eyes. A black tail with sharp purple spikes briefly reveals itself for a short second. Tord moves closer, pawing at the darkness. He gently hit a slick form. He gently butted it, suddenly feeling a tail wrap around him and pushing him away. Tord whines in confusion but soon understands why. A velociraptor like creature slinks out. It's skin was a slick and shimmering black scales, purple when the light hit it right. He had long iridescent horns pointed back on his head, paired nicely with long, almost rabbit like ears. A single dark eye complimented by a maw of sharp teeth. Even with all that in mind, Tom's monster form didn't come off as intimidating. Tord pulled himself to his hind legs, attempting to match his height. He gently booped his nose, causing the other to squeak. Tord cackled, sounding like a Hyena. Tom used his snout to gently nudge Tord’s chest. They went back and forth for a few minutes, gently poking and prodding each other. After a bit, Tom ran off. Tord sighed, slinking off to shift back. 

 

Tom is curled up in a corner, his purple tail still present and curled around himself. He refused to look up when Tord came. 

“Hey…. Old friend, everyone has their secrets….” Tord softly chidded. Tom shook his head.

“I-i” Tom cleared his throat. “I didn't know…. I didn't know until I saw that video.” He mumbles, looking shaken. Tord sighs.

“Come on, I wanna show you something.” Tord smirked slightly, outstretching his hand. Tom hesitated before taking it, allowing Tord to help him up. Tord kept hold of his hand and half dragged him to the makeshift sleeping corder's. Curled up on the beds was Matt and Edd, cuddling in their sleep. Edd was the equivalent of a living nightlight, glowing soft green, his ears and tail flicking in his sleep. Tord slipped his hand away from Tom, who hadn't bothered to let go since he was dragged here. Tom was grinning softly and he murmurs “good for them..” before walking up to an empty bed and promptly passed out. Tord smiles and walks away to fetch some blankets. He hums to himself as his phone rings. Tord huffs and answers. 

“It's time, Boss”


End file.
